The Cure
by pltzchen
Summary: An series of songficsoneshots outlining Sirius' and Remus' entire relationship. RLSB or SBRL slash
1. Why Can't I Be You

**Author's Note: **_Yes. This one is quite silly. The following stories will all have different moods. The following stories will be continuances of Sirius' and Remus' relationship at different points in their lives, and they'll all be songfics with Cure songs. Review?_

**Why Can't I Be You?**

It's been two weeks. Two wonderful, amazing, perfect weeks with my Moony. This relationship is definitely headed in the right direction. This is the longest relationship I've had in _years_. Moony's laying on my bed now. **My** beautiful, sweet, intelligent Moony. All mine. What beautiful words. He looks so beautiful laying on my bed with his shirt only half buttoned. Did I mention he's all mine?

_You're so gorgeous I'll do anything!  
I'll kiss you from your feet  
To where your head begins!_

"Moony!" I shout, bounding over to him from the doorway. "Moony! I love you!" I jump on him and lick his ear.

"Mm, that's nice, Padfoot. I'm trying to finish my book."

_  
You're so perfect!  
You're so right as rain!  
You make me  
Make me hungry again_

"Oh, Remus. I know you'd rather spend your free time with your gorgeous, doggy _boyfriend _than read a silly _book!_ Right, Remus? Right?!" I ask, shaking my head and covering the object of my affections with heavy water droplets.

"Sirius, what don't you understand? Me, book, four more pages? Would you please stop shaking like that? You're getting me wet."

Oh he was so cute when he was playing hard to get.__

Everything you do is irresistible  
Everything you do is simply kissable  
Why can't I be you?

"I know what you want, Moony, you dirty little bunny. Stop playing games." I said, but he kept playing that 'I'm being studious. Please, _please_ don't ravish me with your love (but really please do)' card.__

I'll run around in circles  
'Til I run out of breath  
I'll eat you all up  
Or I'll just hug you to death

"Woof!" I replied, shaking my head even more. I decided I'd better show him what he's up against. I stood up and tried to chase my tail. Which I didn't have. Because I wasn't transformed. _Good idea, me! _I thought to myself before changing forms and jumping back onto the bed. Who could resist a hairy, shaggy dog such as my handsome self?!

_  
You're so wonderful!  
Too good to be true!  
You make me  
Make me hungry for you_

Dogs can get away with a lot. I lick Moony's face again. He rolls over so he's facing away with me so I dig my nose into his ribs. I like to make him laugh! He's beautiful when he's laughing. And he's all mineminemine.__

Everything you do is simply delicate  
Everything you do is quite angelicate  
Why can't I be you?

He let's out a small laugh and tries to cover it with a cough. Trying to get him to play with me is getting quite old. Maybe I'll settle for a quick nap with the love of my life and light in the somethingorother Remus.__

You turn my head when you turn around  
You turn the whole world upside down  
I'm smitten I'm bitten I'm hooked I'm cooked  
I'm stuck like glue!  
You make me  
Make me hungry for you

My doggy nose smells him even more intensely than my Sirius nose. Laying next to him and _not_ lavishing him with my love is too hard. I change back into my human form and wrap myself around him.__

Everything you do is simply dreamy  
Everything you do is quite delicious  
Why can't I be you?  
Why can't I be you?  
Why can't I be you?

"Sirius would you _please_ stop it! I'm almost _finished_!"

"Sure you are, Lovemuffin." I smile and roll on top of him. "Sure you are." I kiss him on the cheek. Before I'm pushed off the bed. I smile. Dirty trickster.__

You're simply elegant!


	2. Close To Me

**Author's Note: **_Okay, I changed the lyrics just a tiny bit to make it fit better. Please review!_

**Close To Me**

_I've waited hours for this  
I've made myself so sick  
I wish i'd stayed asleep today_

You should be out of detention by now. It's well past midnight. I'm never going to be able to keep up in my lessons tomorrow! The sooner you arrive the sooner I can get rid of the growing knot in my stomach.

_  
I never thought that this day would end  
I never thought that tonight could ever be  
This close to me_

You promised it'd happen tonight. It feels like I've been waiting for this for years! I wish you'd hurry. Finally I hear your footsteps heavy on the wooden stairs. I hold my breath as you open the door. I'm so scared.

_  
Just try to see in the dark  
Just try to make it work  
To feel the fear before you're here  
Hold my breath  
And wait until i shake_

"Moony?" you ask quietly, climbing under my sheets. "Are you already asleep?"__

But if i had your faith  
Then i could make it safe and clean  
If only i was sure  


"Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask, turning towards you. "You know the consequences. You take a minute to look into my eyes.__

I've waited hours for this  
I've made myself so sick  
I wish i'd stayed asleep today

You're scaring me, Sirius.

"Yes." You reply, finally, rubbing my cheek with your rough finger. "Yes, I want this more than I've wanted anything before."

I let out my breath and lean to kiss you. I've been waiting for this.

_  
I never thought that this day would end  
I never thought that tonight could ever be  
This close to me_

"You're beautiful, Remus." You say, sliding your shirt over your head. "I love you." You kiss the corner of my mouth.

You undress me slowly, softly kissing my skin.

"Are you sure that you'll let me have you forever, Remus?"

I start to cry. "Yes, Sirius, I'm sure. Are you?"

"I've waited forever for this, Moony. I'll never let you down." You smile and and cup my chin in your hand as you slowly and gently slide into me.

_I never thought that tonight could ever be  
This close to me_

Later, as you lay almost asleep next to me, looking stronger and more beautiful than ever, I know I've done the right thing.

"I love you, Sirius." I whisper before closing my eyes and laying my head on your chest.

"I love you too, Remus. Today and forever."

_I never thought that tonight could ever be  
This close to me  
_


	3. Lovesong

**Author's Note:** _The first time, I wrote this more…angsty and unrequited? But I didn't like that version. I'm not completely happy with this one either._

**Lovesong**

We're older now, Sirius, much older. You promised me you'd love me forever. And I usually believe it's still there, but sometimes I doubt it. It's late and you aren't back, I'm, yet again, fearing the worst. For all I know, you could be passed out in the Hogshead again.

_Whenever i'm alone with you you make me feel_

_Like i am home again whenever i'm alone with_

_You you make me feel like i am whole again_

Finally, sometime after two in the morning, you step through our front door, back from your trip, peering into the darkness to see if I'm still awake. I always am. I'll always wait for you.

"Remus? I've missed you, love." You whisper, taking my hand and leading me to the bedroom. My heart jumps, you've always had that effect on me. I smile and wrap my arm around your waist, glad that you've returned to me again.

_Whenever i'm alone with you you make me feel_

_Like i am young again whenever i'm alone with_

_You you make me feel like i am fun again_

"I love you, Sirius." I whisper in a hoarse voice as you pull me onto the bed with you.

"I'll always love you, Remus." You smile and wrap yourself around me. Nuzzling your nose with mine. I sniff your breath for alcohal but I can only smell your cologne. I smile, pleased you're sober tonight and wiggle closer to you.

_However far away i will always love you however_

_Long i stay i will always love you whatever_

_Words i say i will always love you i will always_

_Love you_

"No matter what happens, Moony, you'll always be my only lover." You promise, yawning. "No matter what I say or do, I'm only yours." I smile again and kiss you goodnight.

I'm glad you're back.

_Whenever i'm alone with you you make me feel_

_Like i am free again whenever i'm alone with_

_You you make me feel like i am clean again_

I love you. I will always love you.

_However far away i will always love you however_

_Long i stay i will always love you whatever_

_Words i say i will always love you i will always_

_Love you_


	4. Cut Here

**Author's Note: **_One more to go! Reviewwwww!_

**Cut Here**

_"So we meet again!" and I offer my hand  
All dry and English slow  
And you look at me and I understand  
Yeah it's a look I used to know _

I'm scared, Remus. That you wont remember the way we used to be. You wont remember me. That you're mad at me, still, unwilling to forgive me for leaving you alone for thirteen years.

As I stand, dirty and unshaven in your flat, you prove me wrong. A ghost of a smile plays on your lips and you call me over.

_  
"Three long years... and your favourite man...  
Is that any way to say hello?"   
And you hold me... like you'll never let me go _

You finally release me from your hug and I feel rather empty and cold without you. You invite me to clean up and have some tea, but I need to find Harry first, to make sure he's safe. I wish I could stay.__

"Oh c'mon and have a drink with me  
Sit down and talk a while..."  
"Oh I wish I could... and I will!   
But now I just don't have the time..." 

You look at me sadly, but I'm sure you understand. You force yourself to smile as you pat me on the back and usher me out the door.

_  
And over my shoulder as I walk away  
I see you give that look goodbye...  
I still see that look in your eye..._

So dizzy Mr. Busy - Too much rush to talk to Billy  
All the silly frilly things have to first get done  
In a minute - sometime soon - maybe next time - make it June  
Until later... doesn't always come  


I try again to visit you, but you're never home to answer your door. I could have spared an hour with you that day. I regret it, Remus. By the third unsuccessful visit, I'm suspecting you don't want anything to do with me anymore.

_  
It's so hard to think "It ends sometime  
And this could be the last  
I should really hear you sing again  
And I should really watch you dance"  
Because it's hard to think  
"I'll never get another chance  
To hold you... to hold you... " _

I suppose I can take fault for not seeing you. I got so wrapped up in not getting caught, but also in protecting Harry. I promised myself I'd try to reach you again. To find an owl to send a letter to you.__

But chilly Mr. Dilly - Too much rush to talk to Billy   
All the tizzy fizzy idiot things must get done  
In a second - just hang on - all in good time - wont be long  
Until later...  


It's been too long, Remus. I'm sorry. I really should have stayed. You probably never want to see me again.

_  
I should've stopped to think - I should've made the time  
I could've had that drink - I could've talked a while  
I would've done it right - I would've moved us on  
But I didn't - now it's all too late  
It's over... over  
And you're gone.. _

I miss you.__

I miss you I miss you I miss you  
I miss you I miss you I miss you so much

But how many times can I walk away and wish "If only..."  
But how many times can I talk this way and wish "If only..."  
Keep on making the same mistake  
Keep on aching the same heartbreak  
I wish "If only..."

But "If only..."  
Is a wish too late...


	5. Lullaby

**Author's Note: **_Last one. Review. This will probably be revised sometime in the near future to something a bit more in depth and something I actually like._

**Lullaby**

It's hard to believe you're gone. I'm so alone. After having you back for a year. I'm lonelier now than I was when you were in Azkaban. You're never coming back to me.

_On candystripe legs the spiderman comes  
Softly through the shadow of the evening sun  
Stealing past the windows of the blissfully dead  
Looking for the victim shivering in bed_

Every night, I crawl into your cold, four-poster bed at 12 Grimmauld Place without you. Your memory is burned into the back of my eyelids. I try to sleep but thoughts of you cut into my dreams.

_  
Searching out fear in the gathering gloom and  
Suddenly!  
A movement in the corner of the room!  
And there is nothing I can do  
When I realize with fright  
That the spiderman is having me for dinner tonight!_

Being so cold and alone is scary. I'm weak and delirious without you here to protect me. I'm not scared of anything but the thoughts of you.

_Quietly he laughs and shaking his head  
Creeps closer now  
Closer to the foot of the bed  
And softer than shadow and quicker than flies  
His arms are all around me and his tongue in my eyes_

My memories of you turn into nightmares in my unconscious moments. Your hallow eyes haunt me during all hours of the night. I shiver and pull the covers closer to me, trying to clear my thoughts.

_  
"Be still be calm be quiet now my precious boy  
Don't struggle like that or I will only love you more  
For it's much too late to get away or turn on the light  
The spiderman is having you for dinner tonight"  
_

I go through hell every day. It's only worse at night, in your bed without you. I'm so alone, Sirius.

_  
And I feel like I'm being eaten  
By a thousand million shivering furry holes  
And I know that in the morning I will wake up  
In the shivering cold_

Save me.__

And the spiderman is always hungry...


End file.
